Remember When
by Pennie
Summary: Two one shot songfics dealing with very important peoples reaction to Miss Elizabeth's death
1. Remember When

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Alan Jackson performs the song, and I'm not sure who owns the former wrestlers but it isn't me.  
  
AN: The facts might be slightly off, but I did them as close as I could.  
  
Remember When  
  
~Remember when I was young and so were you /  
  
And time stood still and love was all we knew/  
  
You were the first, so was I/  
  
We made love and then you cried/  
  
Remember when~   
  
Randy stood by her grave unsure if she was actually gone. He had so many memories of how alive and vibrant she had been.  
  
They had met when they were both young, though she was younger than he had been. She had still been so unsure of everything. They'd met 22 years ago, and had felt an instant attraction to each other.  
  
He remembered the first time they had been together. He was the first person she'd had that deep of a relationship with and compared to their relationship the past ones had been nothing. She'd been so emotional that night.  
  
~Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk/  
  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard/  
  
We lived and learned, life threw curves/  
  
There was joy, there was hurt/  
  
Remember when~  
  
  
  
He remembered all the pain that their first marriage had been. Neither had intentionally hurt the other, but with them both focusing on their career it was nearly inevitable. They'd separated and divorced about nine months after their wedding.  
  
~Remember when old ones died and new were born/  
  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged/  
  
We came together, fell apart/  
  
And broke each other's hearts/   
  
Remember when~  
  
She'd told him she was pregnant and that's what turned things around. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. There was going to be a little life that would depend on him.  
  
Their relationship from that point had their ups and downs as always. From all his memories their relationship and never been easy but it was the most rewarding thing in his life. The idea of her being gone was something that had never ever crossed his mind.  
  
He remembered one particular night when she was pregnant and particularly emotional that he'd said some pretty hurtful things. They'd eventually made up and were once again happy  
  
~Remember when the sound of little feet was the music/  
  
We danced to week to week/  
  
Brought back the love, we found trust/  
  
Vowed we'd never give up/  
  
Remember when~  
  
When Jada was born they had made promises to each other, and began to build the trust that their relationship had been lacking for so long.  
  
It wasn't long before Jada grew up and was everywhere even when she was backstage at whatever arena they were in that night. She had his deep dark eyes and her mother's hair and figure though she grew up to be a bit taller than her mother. It kept them going when things go rough and he began to get extremely possessive of his little family. We kept promising that we would always be together  
  
Remember when thirty something seemed old/  
  
Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone/  
  
To where we are, where we've been/  
  
Said we'd do it all again/  
  
Remember when/  
  
They'd gotten remarried and divorced again by the time their daughter was seven years old. They were back to the same extremely rocky relationship that they had before.  
  
Eventually when tempers were tempered by time and experience they were actual true friends, not just having to pretend to be civil to each other when Jada was around.   
  
He couldn't believe where they'd been and where they thought they were going to be. She'd told him that she was getting out of another volatile relationship, and she would do everything since the moment she'd entered the business again just in case he ever wondered. It was almost like she knew t hat something was going to happen.  
  
~Remember when we said when we turned gray/  
  
When the children grow up and move away/  
  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad For all the life we've had/  
  
And we'll remember when~  
  
He was about ready to leave when he remembered their absolute last conversation. It was just a couple days before she died. She'd wanted him to always be glad for everything that had happened both good and bad. Her reasoning was that they'd had a wonderful passionate life with and without each other. She told him that he'd given her the most important and wonderful gift of her whole life in Jada.  
  
They had talked about getting older and all the other things that came long with it. It was like in the last few years of her life they had found their nitches in each others lives. They were more comfortable with each other than they ever had been.  
  
~Remember when   
  
Remember when~  
  
He would always remember when they had been happy and all the wonderful things she had one for his life. Even though Elizabeth had gone in his memories she would always be alive.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I hoped that you liked it. I've been wanting to write a fiction like this since Elizabeth's death seeing as I started out writing about them. Please review. 


	2. Thank You Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Good Charlotte sings the song. I don't intend on making any money from this either. I did create Jada though.  
  
A/N: Another short story this time focusing not on Randy's view of the loss of Elizabeth, but of their daughter Jada. It might be the beginning of more about Jada but I'm not sure.  
  
Thank You Mom  
  
Jada was listening to the radio trying not to think about her mother. Something she'd found almost impossible to do in the last ten months. She still hadn't figured out how to move past her mother's death. She heard a song that brought her mother to the for front of her mind.  
  
I'm sitting here and thinking back  
  
To a time when I was young  
  
My memory is clear as day  
  
I'm listening to the dishes clink  
  
You were downstairs, you would sing  
  
Songs of praise  
  
And all the times we laughed with you  
  
And all the times that you stayed true to us  
  
Now we say  
  
Her mother raised Jada until she was almost 15 years old. When her parents were married she didn't see much of her father anyway. When she was 15 Jada chose to go live with her father. To this day she never figured out why  
  
Jada couldn't help but to remember the memories from early on when she almost never saw her father. (Even when was living with him she hadn't seen as much of her father as she would like.) She and her mother were best friends, but she still knew her mother was in charge. She would sit and do her home work every evening after dinner and Elizabeth would do dishes and sing along with the local Christian Rock station. That was the only thing that Elizabeth allowed in the house until about Jada's twelfth birthday. The real thing had always brought a smile to her face, and now just thinking about it was still bringing a smile to her face.  
  
I said I thank you  
  
I'll always thank you  
  
More than you could know  
  
Than I could ever show  
  
And I love you  
  
I'll always love you  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
To say these words to you  
  
That you're beautiful forever  
  
Jada remembered a seven years old telling her mother that she just wanted to be like her and thank you for singing to me all the time. Elizabeth just smiled at her little girl knowing in the end that everything would be alright.  
  
Jada also remembered telling her mother constantly that she was beautiful, but every time she remember the response that her mother gave her. I'm only beautiful because I have you.  
  
You were my mom  
  
You were my dad  
  
The only thing I ever had was you  
  
It's true  
  
Jada never realized how much her mom meant to her until she was gone. She was both parents and the only constant she ever had. Even when she was with her father she always talked and visited regularly with her mother.  
  
And even when the times got hard  
  
You were there to let us know  
  
That we'd get through  
  
You showed me how to be a man  
  
You taught me how to understand  
  
The things people do  
  
You showed me how to love my God  
  
You taught me that not everyone knows the truth  
  
She almost cried remembering how hard it had been. Even as a child her mother had been in one volatile relationship after another. Her mother never let her know how hard things must have been and now she was older and was beginning to realize what she had gone through.  
  
Elizabeth was the one who taught her how to be a woman. Her mother taught her how to look sexy, beautiful and classy all at the same time. Her mother taught her how to be honest and truthful but still tactful. Most of all she showed her that there was someone up there looking out of her especially when things got difficult  
  
And I thank you  
  
I'll always thank you  
  
More than you will know  
  
Than I could ever show  
  
And I love you  
  
I'll always love you  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
To say these words to you  
  
That you will live forever  
  
Forever, forever and ever  
  
That's when Jada realized that she never got the opportunity to thank her mother enough. Nothing she could do would ever thank you enough for all the things that she had done, and the outstanding mother that she had been even when Elizabeth had to play both the role of mother and father. Jada never realized exactly how much she loved her mother until she heard the lyrics.  
  
I said I thank you  
  
I'll always thank you  
  
More than you could know  
  
Than I could ever show  
  
And I love you  
  
I'll always love you  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
To say these words to you  
  
That you will live forever  
  
"Thank you, Mom," Jada muttered looking out the window at the garden that she and her mother had planted ever year. That's when it dawned on her how to say thank you for all the things she'd done.  
  
She would follow her dreams and she would do it with the class and dignity that he mother had always shown even in the face of adversity. Elizabeth had never backed down and either would she.  
  
"I love you mom."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ There you go please review. 


End file.
